


General Ah-su

by CaTigeReptile



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: And so is Qin Lang, Gen, Ok I checked the Chinese and the stele and I'm ready, Sima Yi is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaTigeReptile/pseuds/CaTigeReptile
Summary: Sima Yi's suggestion that Qin Lang lead an army backfired, and now Qin Lang led an army.It couldn't possibly end well.





	General Ah-su

When Sima Yi suggested that the General of the Valiant Cavalry lead the entire punitive expedition to quell the barbarian threat, he received the opposite reaction of what he had predicted and desired. His hope was that Qin Lang would have no choice but to reveal his laziness and ineptitude to his beloved Emperor by hesitating or declining such a responsibility, thus reducing Cao Rui's utterly misplaced confidence in him. Instead, Qin Lang's face lit up: his back straightened and a spark of never-before-seen determination flickered in his eye.

A chill ran down Sima Yi's spine. He had just invited catastrophe.

“Yes, Yua– Emperor! Allow me to demonstrate my bravery!” The vapid creature chirped. He knelt at the throne like a real general would, beaming.

Cao Rui, for his part, did look skeptical, to Sima Yi's relief. It might have been because deep in his heart he knew his adoptive uncle wasn't worth the rank and title afforded to him. Sima Yi  _hoped_  the otherwise capable emperor knew this, anyway. That facial expression looked promising, like he didn't want to embarrass his dear companion. He almost looked like he was going to get up, no doubt to comfort Qin Lang as he rejected Sima Yi's proposal, but then he turned and gave Sima Yi a determined nod.

“If he is your suggestion, Minister, I will trust your recommendation. Make preparations to mobilize at once.”

“Thank you, oh thank you Emperor! I will not disappoint you!”

Qin Lang kowtowed and could barely keep it together he was so excited.

“You never do,” the Emperor of Wei, the rightful successor to the Han, cooed. Sima Yi resisted the urge to groan and managed to muster a semblance of positivity onto his face as he bowed.  

Naturally, Qin Lang bee-lined over to Sima Yi as they exited the hall.

Qin Lang bowed deeply. “Thank you for giving me a chance, Zhongda, I will bring honor to you! You won't regret it!”

Sima Yi bowed back, trying to smile a little, but his heart sank.

-

When Qin Lang returned triumphant, having received surrender and tribute from the barbarians, Sima Yi was surprised, relieved, and slightly alarmed. Qin Lang had not brought humiliating defeat upon the empire, which was good, but he had displayed surprising competence in leading an entire army. The last thing Wei needed was Qin Lang actually gaining  _merit_  and thus _actual_ influence among the court. Worse yet, he might start getting more assignments and cause a real disaster when his ability was quickly pushed to the limit or he didn't feel like doing his job or any number of worrisome possibilities. After all, not even the most intelligent of leaders were immune to this flaw: Cao Cao had put an irrational amount of military responsibility into the hands of his commander Xiahou Dun out of fondness alone despite a track record of defeats. But at least Xiahou Dun had skill in governance; Qin Lang had no discernible skill whatsoever. 

Obviously he was commended and decorated and doted upon for his victory, and Sima Yi had to admit that a bit more spine wasn't a terrible look for the General of the Valiant Cavalry. For a moment Sima Yi even mulled over the idea that he had _potential_. 

No, that was absurd. It had certainly been luck - and other competent commanders in the area, like Hu Zun. Qin Lang, capable? Sima Yi banished the thought.

-

Soon enough, the time came for another expedition; such were the chaotic times in which they lived. Qin Lang, of course, was quick to volunteer.

“Allow me, my Emperor! I will drive them away!” He proclaimed boldly.

Cao Rui hesitated. Hope sprung into Sima Yi's breast. Perhaps Cao Rui knew that it was likely Qin Lang had gotten lucky, and did not want to make the mistake of his grandfather. 

The emperor gave Qin Lang a look, and Qin Lang's face fell. Excellent.

“Did I not succeed last time, your Highness?” The nominal general tried, puppy-eyed.

Cao Rui sighed. “Yes, you did, but . . .” Qin Lang turned to look at Sima Yi, imploring, since Sima Yi had recommended him before, but the glance was cut short by Cao Rui getting up off his throne and bending down in front of Qin Lang. Predictable, but still an embarrassing lack of propriety that would have only been eclipsed by the Emperor kneeling down to be on his little ningxing's level. Had that occurred there would have certainly been strong remonstrance from all of the ministers present. 

Cao Rui sighed again, grabbing Qin Lang's hands gently. “It's that – I was so worried when you were gone, that you were going to get hurt. I just can't bear to put you in harm's way again, Ah-su.”

And thus, to Sima Yi's relief, did Qin Lang's brief military career come to an end.  

Or so he hoped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah-su is Qin Lang's childhood nickname.
> 
> Ningxing is a term from a historical source referring to Qin Lang. It's a little awkward to translate . . . Favored male camarilla? . . . It has certain connotations but I don't think they *always* apply.


End file.
